


But I do know my brother loved her

by the_sugar_bowl



Series: A series of my version of the events [2]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: :), F/M, He wrote a letter whilst in jail, Sad, Soppy, TVV, but that’s all part of the fun...., how lemony knew his brother loved olivia, others are mentioned to but too many to list, the Baudelaire (mentioned), the Quagmire (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_sugar_bowl/pseuds/the_sugar_bowl
Summary: Lemony says Jacques loved Olivia in TCC but nobody knows how he knew this. Well this is how. In my made up opinion. Jacques wrote a letter to him. The most emotional letter he ever wrote. And the last letter he will ever write. But it shows everything, his love, everything.Basically chapter one is the letter, chapter two is how Jacques came to write it, the third one is Olivia’s pov, forth is Olaf’s and Esme’s pov and fifth is Lemonys.
Relationships: Olivia Caliban/Jacques Snicket
Series: A series of my version of the events [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109999
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Loving Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any misspellings or grammatical errors. I’m really bad at spotting them. 
> 
> Beginner writer so not brilliant...
> 
> This got very soppy. I apologise.

Dear brother Lemony

Its me your brother Jacques Snicket. I am writing to you because I do not want to concern anyone else with my problems and seen as you are dead it’ll be of no bother. Besides I need something to focus on for I am losing my mind. Writing has always calmed me down. So bare with me please. 

I have gotten myself into a little trouble. Long story short I am going to be burnt at the stack tomorrow. Count Olaf kidnapped the Quagmires And is after there’s and the Baudelaires fortune. Me and the new recruit tried to stop him and we temporarily did and everything was perfect. Then he captured me and the new recruit and has disguised me as him. Unfortunately due to the adults stupidity they all believed Olaf - or should I say detective dupan - lies. Because of the unibrow and the tattoo they all think I’m him and I’m a criminal. You’ve been reading the daily punctilio, right? You know what’s been going on and what these so called adults have been doing. They have this way of confirming weather or not Olaf is Olaf and it is inane because now he has used it to his own advantage and has endangered me and my recruit. Keep reading the newspaper even if they are unbearable. They’ll tell you all about the Baudelaire case. They have been following it very carefully, although very inaccurately. It might also report my death. I’ll be the man who is wrongly named “Count Olaf” burning in flames. I am to be burnt at the stack tomorrow just after breakfast. I’m sorry Lemony. 

Now I write to you because if you do happen to be alive I need your help. Not with the whole me being burnt at the stack. My time is up. We all knew this day would come, especially in our line of work. It’s not urgent but it would really ease my nerves. I am begging Olaf to keep Olivia Caliban - the new recruit - alive. If you read this and ever cross paths with this woman please protect her with your life. She is strong and capable woman but I’m just worried. She is to me as Beatrice was to you. I know you hate her name being mentioned but chances are you’ll never see this so I shall mention your dearest darling for Olivia is mine. One good thing for you is that you are now in heaven with your love. I will not let the same fate happen to Olivia. I love her Lemony. I love her. You know how I felt with Larry and Jerome and Olaf. That was nothing in comparison as to what I feel for this woman. I could write a thousand poems for this woman. Just like you can for Beatrice. I hope you are alive and well. I really do Lemoeny. I love you. However the sad reality is I will be dead before you read this and if I have anything to do with it Olivia will be freed and training at the VFD headquarters. She’s a talented recruit, she’ll make an excellent agent. I would want you to be there with her. I know your probably dead but if you aren’t I would very much appreciate it. I know the chances are you can’t help. I’m not that naive. I thought of writing to Kit but we haven’t spoken in years and I know she’s alive. I don’t want to bother her. I feel more secure knowing I may not be inconveniencing you if you are in fact dead. Besides Olivia will be in good hands. She’ll have Jacquelyn and Larry and so many other noble people by her side to help and protect her. It’d just be nice for there to be a Snicket with her. That’s all. But I know you are most probably dead, I do. Well... I assume you are... I’ll find out when I die I guess... if heaven exists... which come on Lemony, we’re both smart men, we know the chances of heaven existing are pretty low. 

Anyway, if you do have the privilege of meeting Olivia Caliban here are some facts about her:  
\- She was a librarian at prufrock prep  
\- She was bullied by a girl named Carmelita Spats and Vice Principal Nero. They are as we call them “cake sniffers”. Olivia will explain.  
\- She loves literature and poetry.  
She’s much like Dewey in many ways. Although if you are alive and see Kit again don’t tell her. She’ll get a right laugh out of it.  
\- She loves to obey traffic laws- which pretty much means she’s perfect for me.  
\- She has risked her whole life to join a noble course where she can use her intelligence and physical skills for the purposes in which they were made for.  
\- She has risked her whole life for 5 orphans which whom she loves.  
\- The Baudelaires and the Quagmires know of her as they went to prufrock prep. I can only imagine they love her too.  
\- She loves bitter tea.  
\- She likes my taste in books.  
\- She says I’m enough. I have never been good enough. You know that feeling... right?  
\- She and I agreed to adopt the children and get married but only if we rescued them...  
I don’t think that’s going to happen now...

I wish I could spend my entire life with her but as you say “that’s not how the story goes”. She is beautiful and amazing Lemony. I want to get married to her and adopt 5 children and maybe have our own. Was this how you felt with Beatrice. Did it hurt when you thought about the future. The future neither one of use got to have with are beloveds. Does your heart ache and stomach hurt. Is how I feel normal because I’ve never felt like this before. Not about anyone. I mean I love you and Kit but this is different. She’s the love of my life. Do I sound insane? I probably do...

I can hear her talking to Esme right now. That horrible woman... Esme not Olivia. Her voice is so beautiful... Olivia’s not Esme’s. On the subject of Esme did you know she and Olaf are actually back together... I know, it’s a shocker. She must be delouded. As is he. You know what, they were made for each other (I say sarcastically but truthfully).

Oh Lemony. If I had known those two were back together I would have know she was helping him hide the Quagmires. I would have checked the elevator. Me and Olivia looked for ages in the pent house. It never crossed my mind to check the ersatz elevator. Did you hear about the Baudelaires fall. That wicked Esme pushed them down an elevator shaft. She is so cruel. All of this because of a sugar bowl. The children shouldn’t have to pay for the schism we caused. It’s not there fault that they have been caught up in all of this dismay. It must have been horrifying for those poor children, that fall, everything since their parents dying must have been petrifying. And he’s still out there after them. They must be so nervous. No scratch that. They must be so anxious. It’s all my fault isn’t it? Olivia said “are you sure we’re not missing something” and I said “we’ve checked everywhere”. We hadn’t though. If I had listened to Olivia maybe we would have checked further. Maybe the children would all be safe and living with Olivia and I. That would be nice. Why didn’t I listen. She’s so smart. I should have listened to her in that auction room too. She wanted to go after Olaf and get the children but a) I didn’t want to lose Olivia when we were swimming up stream and b) I thought I knew best. I thought we shouldn’t endanger the kids whilst defeating Count Olaf. I didn’t want them to watch his messy comeuppance. I didn’t want to have a confrontation where multiple people could get hurt. Maybe it would have been better to have those witnesses. To have Jacquelyn and Larry to help as well. But on the flip side Eleonora was there and if she caught us hurting and cuffing Olaf on camera we’d potentially be sent to prison. I guess that’d be better than this... maybe. At least he’d be gone and the children would finally be safe. Oh, I don’t know Lemony, did I do the right thing? I’ve put the children into more danger and now Olivia too now. Never mind the fact I might be dead by tomorrow. It was a red herring Lemony, it all was. And now the Baudelaires and Quagmires are in Olaf graspes. He’s kidnapped Duncan and Isadora and the adults here at VFD (not our VFD, the village) are so stupid that he’ll have the Baudelaires in no time. I mean they do have Hector but you know he’s stepped down from his VFD duties. He’s not as brave anymore. Not brave enough to save those children anyway. He’ll faint and Count Olaf will snatch them. It’s all such a disaster. 

Lemony, if you are alive please help those children. They are Beatrice’s. You said it yourself that Violet could be yours. Please do something to help them. Anything. Take them with you. Hide them where you’ve been hiding if you have been hiding. Just please keep them safe. Olivia too if possible. If you do meet Olivia please tell her I love her more than the sun loves the moon or... I don’t know... just devise some poetic sonnet. I love her Lemony. I’m too tired and stressed to tell you in writing but I love her. Please just let her know that. Tell her she’s the best recruit I have ever trained. She is the smarter women I have ever met. Tell her she’s beautiful and perfect in every single way. She is my best friend and my sole mate. I know I haven’t known her ever so long but it’s all true. Please let her know this. But most importantly tell her to be happy, in what ever way she can. Find happiness in what ever form she can. Find love and acceptance. Find someone who will give her the love I would have, but don’t let her settle for anything less than perfect for that is what she is. Tell her I love her but don’t let that hold her back. I don’t even know if she loves me anyway. We’ve never really had the chance to tell each other. But if I do I will. However I don’t and won’t have that luxury so please Lemoeny, do what I can’t and tell Olivia I love her, more than she’ll ever know. And make sure she’s happy. Make sure she’s happy, loved and accepted. Especially in VFD. 

Look after those children Lemoeny. They need you. Both the Baudelaires and the Quagmires. Think of their parents. Think of Beatrice. She loved you once. I bet she could think of no better person to protect those children than you. You’ll be the best guardian ever. You’ll believe them if they say Olaf is here and you’ll stop him once and for all. Let Olivia see the children when ever she wants. She’ll believe them too. She’s family now Lemony. And we Snickets take care of our own. 

Hold on. I think Olivia might have gotten us out of jail. She brilliant. I love her so much. I’ll have to stop writing now. I’ll send this to you and if you are alive then please respond. Send the letter to the bank for Jacquelyn to give to me. She knows Olivia too and will know just how amazing she is. We might just be ok Lemony. Me and Olivia might just make it out. Jacques and Olivia Snicket. It has a nice ring to it doesn’t it? This story isn’t over yet. I love you little brother. Stay safe Lemony. Don’t get into anymore trouble. And please try and help... if you are alive and well.

All my love.

Jacques Snicket - JS

Ps. I’m sorry about how soppy this got. I was on deaths door after all. I’m better now. This wont happen again... I promise. Now off I go, Esme has just brought down the keys.

(Scribbled on the bottom)  
We just kissed Lemony. Don’t worry. I’ll rescue those children and we’ll be just fine. This story is not ending yet. Not until we say so.


	2. The Fatal Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Jacques pov of the events from getting out of jail to watching Olivia leave in his taxi. And of course I mention the letter.  
> So this’ll be fun... Maybe you should take Lemony Snickets advice and look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for not lookin away.  
> Ps my spag, tenths And paragraphing is not the best by a long shot :)  
> Enjoy... hopefully.

So much lead to this moment. If Jacques writing this very upsetting letter.  
The main thing being the Baudelaires. He in no way blamed them but nobody would have died if these unfortunate events weren’t happening to the children. He wanted to save them so badly. Take care of them, but he now knew that probably wasn’t possible. Before the end of his letter anyway. He also knew a life with Olivia was very slim. He never wanted to settle down and make a commitment. He liked being his own man. Free to do whatever he pleased. If he got hurt nobody fussed over him. If he went out nobody badgered him. It’s why he ended most of his relationships. The commitment was too much for him. To overwhelming and confining. Especially seen as he worked for VFD. He never thought he’d escape that feeling of wanting to be alone. He never thought he’d be able to let someone in or be able to open up to anyone ever. That was until he met Olivia. For the first time ever he didn’t mind someone asking if he was ok and talking about deeper things such as feelings and family. He liked opening up to Olivia. She made him feel secure and safe. Nobody made him feel this way until he met her, you know because VFD and all that. He trusted her with things he’d never trust anyone with, not even Kit, such as driving his taxi. She made him happy and she knew that to some extent, but not the full extent. He wanted to settle down with her, get married, start a family. He never wanted that before meeting her. He always wanted to adopt the children and look after them seen as they were his best friends children and he cared so very much about them. Oh, and one of them was potentially Lemonys child’s. But he just didn’t know he wanted help, a partner not just in VFD but in life, not until he met her. He hoped she felt the same and had a feeling she did. She agreed to adopt the children together if they rescued them. But she did brush past the moment quite quickly. Maybe she was just being nice. She was a very kind person after all. And he loved that about her. She was everything he didn’t know he wanted in his sole mate until this moment. And he expressed this in his letter. By the time he had finish the letter he was filled with a sense of happiness and shock because Olivia Caliban had out done herself. She had saved them. She had gotten them out of that ghastly jail. He had never been more proud.

When Esme came back down the stairs, keys in hand, and started to open his cell he didn’t know what he’d do first. Should he punch Esme, run up and hug Olivia, jump in the taxi and get out of this mad place. He didn’t know until he found out how Olivia got them out of the jail cells.  
Esme opened his door and dragged him over to Olivia’s cell, police club in one hand, Jacques in the other. She had him in a tight head lock (I think that’s the right thing) and wasn’t going to let him go. Damn Esme was strong. And she knows (feels) she holds all the cards so with a satisfied laugh she begins.  
“Now there is no turning back librarian. If you don’t tell me I will hit Jacques repeatedly. No one will blame me. I am the chief of police.”  
“They would blame you” Olivia says “You can’t just hurt someone for no reason, even if you are the in quote out quote chief of police”  
“They won’t blame me if my life were at risk” Esme manipulatively says  
“But your life isn’t at risk”  
“How can you be so sure. This is the notorious villain Count Olaf after all”  
“Notorious, big word for you” Olivia scoffs which makes Jacques laugh slightly  
“Laugh again Snicket and I’ll hit you round the head”  
He looks at Olivia to see if she was okay. She smiled back in a way that told him she had everything under control which eased his nerves slightly.  
“Now tell me or else Jacques gets brunt at the stake tomorrow”  
“Olivia, don’t do anything you don’t want to” Jacques blunts out  
“I want to” she says  
“What if I don’t want you to put your life at risk for me, then what? Don’t do it Olivia please.”  
“Jacques do you even know what I’m going to do yet?”  
“No but it’s Esme, no good can come from it”  
“She’s going to tell me where the sugar bowl is located” Esme proudly announces  
“What?” Jacques says “Esme give us a second”  
“No” Esme says sternly  
“You can handcuff me to the jail so I don’t run away. Besides I would never leave without Olivia.”  
“So you say” Esme replies “but sure. You have two minutes whilst I distract Olaf.”  
She leaves them to it after handcuffing Jacques to the jail bars. The two who remain look at each other. Both with a slight smile on there face. They hadn’t seen each other in a day. They missed each other’s company. They missed each other in general. They were very close, and by close I mean they could practically feel each other’s breath as they breathed, but neither moved, however simultaneously neither acted on what was happening. They just focused on the problem at hand.  
“Olivia Don’t”  
“What else can I do. Like you said she wants it and I wasn’t going to give her the real address. I was going to lie. For a good cause. Those children need us and... you can’t die Jacques. I’m not going to let you. I’m going to do everything in my power to save you and especially the children” she quickly adds in the end  
“You don’t have to save me”  
“I do. Weren’t you listening to me and Esme before?”  
“Briefly. I was writing”  
“Writing always calms you”  
He loved the fact she knew him so well. It always brought a smile to his face.  
“You’ve got this more under control than I though” he says smiling even more  
“I told you you needn’t worry”  
“I wasn’t worried... I was just... wondering that was all”  
“Right” Olivia mocks kindly  
“Olivia I trust you”  
He says and before anyone else can speak Esme returns with a spyglass in her hand.  
“Look What I’ve got.”  
“Is that mine?” Jacques asks  
“It sure is”  
“Did Olivia bargain it?” He asked curiously “you had to give it back so she’d tell you the facts?”  
“No but I am going to bargain it”  
“What do you mean” Jacques says  
At that moment Esme points the spyglass to Olivia and threatens her.  
“If you don’t tell me the real location I will hurt you. And don’t you think I won’t”  
“You were listening?”  
“I’m not stupid” she shouts and both Olivia and Jacques scoff “IM NOT. So don’t lie or you’ll regret it!”  
“You won’t know if I do lie to you” she replies  
“I might not but if you do and I find out I will burn you”  
Brief interruption. I don’t know if the spyglass can actually burn you but I just assumed. I might be right but it doesn’t make sense to me why a organisation committed to stopping fires would carry around a devise that starts fires... but I am pretty dumb. Anyway, back to the story.  
“That’s Jacques. Aren’t you giving it back?”  
“Only when I have the sugar bowl” she says “I don’t have a spyglass because nobody trust me. Well, now I do, and I only need it until I have everything I want.”  
“Your sugar bowl”  
“MY SUGAR BOWL”  
“Well I’m not scared at all.” Olivia reasons “you can hurt me all you like. Burn me to a crisp. I couldn’t care less.”  
“Wouldn’t you now” Esme says with a manipulative tone  
“No”  
“That was a mistake”  
“What...”  
It was. Because Esme points the spyglass at Jacques and sets his top on fire. She lets it burn for a few seconds before tipping water over him. Afterwards Olivia is standing there with tears almost flooding out of her eyes and Jacques looking at Esme in disgust.  
“Tell me the truth or else I won’t put it out next time. I will let Jacques burn to death whilst you watch helpless. It’ll be great. It’s your move.”  
“The sugar bowl is at the hiemlic hospital” she blurts out (I have definitely spelt that wrong but oh well)  
“Olivia” Jacques says looking at her  
“I couldn’t let her hurt you” she says with fear on her face  
“Well seen as it appears you have told the truth. I shall let you both go unharmed, for now.”  
She firstly took the handcuffs off of Jacques and he waited for Olivia to be freed before snatching the spyglass out of Esme’s hand and grabbed Olivia’s hand with his other before legging it out of the jail house. Esme look in anger, wanting to chase after them and grab the spyglass back. But she didn’t because she had the location of the sugar bowl. That was more than enough. All she had to do was distract Olaf for long enough. 

(And now the classic goodbye scene - which i have changed slightly but not much I’m not that creative)  
What followed was Olivia and Jacques got out and headed to the taxi. Hand in hand to his pleasure. She hadn’t let go and that made Jacques momentarily happy. Until he realised the ugly truth. He knew he had to stay to protect those children. It wasn’t as simple as jumping in the taxi and leaving with Olivia - as much as he wanted to. He had to stop Olaf so something like this would never happen again. Not to anyone in VFD, especially the newest recruit. He hated how sentimental he had gotten in that letter but he knew everything he wrote was true. Even if he wouldn’t let himself think it. He couldn’t rely on his dead brother to fix any of this. Nor would he put Olivia’s well-being at risk again. He had to fight this battle solo. Then get those children go get Olivia and live a somewhat happily ever after. But firstly he needed to get Olivia out of there and he needed to do it before Count Olaf found out what had happened.  
“I’m so sorry. It was all I could think of”  
“You did the right thing but you need to get that sugar bowl before they do. You needed to go to the carigari carnival and seek out our top field agent. She knows all.”  
He hands her the leaflet but all she does is grimace at it. She couldn’t believe Jacques had put his faith in a fortune teller. They were a lie, a scam. Jacques noticed what she was thinking and chuckled slightly at her scepticism. He admired that.  
“She’s more legitimate than she looks. I promise.” That calmed her nerves slightly. If Jacques trusts her she could. She knew he had great judgement, even if he did believe her, for she didn’t see that as the best judgement. She didn’t like giving herself praise. Jacques was quite the opposite. But then again maybe he was like this with all of his recruits. “You need to go and find her now, you don’t have much time.”  
“What about you?”  
“Someone needs to help those children. Get the sugar bowl and we’ll meet up as soon as humanly possible”  
“Um... ok....” she stutters “promise me you’ll rescue the children”  
“I promise” he really believed it at the time.  
“Promise me you’ll take care of yourself” she says sick with nervous  
“Of course” he smiled almost tearfully, no one had ever been so concerned about his well being. He could see the fear in her eyes when she asked that. No one had ever looked at him like that. She really did care for him. He really cared about her.  
“Promise me we’ll see each other again... please... I want to see you again...”  
As much as he wanted to be positive he knew that the chances of them actually seeing each other again were quite slim. So much could go wrong. There were too many uncertainties. Although he wanted to promise her that they would in fact see each other again. He’d go to the carigari carnival with all 5 children and find her talking to Kit. Totally hitting it off. They’d lock eyes and all would be perfect. The smiles, the tears, the kisses. It’d be perfect. But that was a long stretch. All he knew right now was that Olivia was alive and in front of him. As was he. This might be the last time they are both this close to each other. Eyes meeting, conveying all there unspoken feelings. And that’s when Jacques thought. I can’t wait to see if she likes me back. This could be it for us. I would rather die knowing I tried then leaving my feelings unspoken. And he quickly leaned in and kissed her. The kiss was immediately reciprocated. She was feeling everything he was. She wanted to save those children and buy a huge house with him. A garden, a library, a huge bedroom. She wanted a life with him too. She had dreamt about it many times. She loved him too, more than he’ll ever know. But who would ever love a librarian she thought. He deserves so much better than me she also thought. She convinced herself that he was just nice and that he acted like this with all of his new recruits. As much as it killed her to think. But maybe he didn’t. Maybe he was just like this with her. Maybe... no... yes... she didn’t know. This kiss clarified it though. He did like her back. She was so excited. She gripped on to his waists as he held her shoulders tightly and they kissed for what felt like hours but was actually a few seconds before releasing one another. Confusion and joy written on their faces. Jacques looked into her beautiful eyes and smiled. He wasn’t going to let this story end here, despite what he knew to be true.  
“This story is not over yet” it was not over just yet... or so he believed.  
He rub her shoulders ever so softly but tightly as if he didn’t want to let go. This promoted Olivia to involuntary smiles at him. She wanted to believe his every word. She did. But what if he did this with every recruit. Kissed them and sent them packing. Never to be seen again. She hoped not for that kiss was unbelievable and all she wanted to do was kiss him again and call him her own. But chance were this was a one time thing. She really hope it wasn’t though. Not wanting to know the truth she got into the taxi and shut the door ready to drive off. But she couldn’t go without looking at him one more time. She wanted to memories his face. His eyes, his smile. He looked quite sad though. But then again so did she. She hadn’t notice just how sad she looked. He wanted to make her smile, at least one more time, which is when he had an idea. He knew it put him in more danger but there was no way he was sending Olivia off without all the proper equipment. She had to be safe. He could take care of himself. She was new and he didn’t want her to feel scared. So he pulled his spyglass out of his pocket and handed it to her. She looked at him in concern. Did he really want me to have it she thought. Will he be safe with out it. He saw this and gave her a smile and moved his hand closer to her. She took it, wanting to feel her hand in his one more time. She took it and looked at him again. He had given her the one thing she knew could help Jacques. All because he cared for her? He must love her. Did he do this with other people. Maybe. But in that moment of time she let herself believe he only treated her like this and she loved that feeling. So much so that she started to smile ever so slightly. He saw this and practically meleted. He loved that smile and the fact he made it appear on her face. He wanted to scream it from the roof tops. He had made Olivia Caliban smile. He wanted the world to know they had kissed and that he loved her. But no one would ever know of this magically experience. It would die with them. No one would remember them for there undying love to one another... well he hoped she reciprocated his feelings. Even if she didn’t. They had kissed and she didn’t seem to reject him. In fact she smiled at him. And he was smiling at her. He had to tell somebody. Keep their name alive. And that’s when he thought. Maybe Lemony is dead but if it’s written in writing that they kissed at least there will be some evidence of there time together.  
“Just wait a second” he says leaning on the taxi and getting a pen and the letter he has previously written out. He wrote:  
We just kissed Lemony. Don’t worry. I’ll rescue those children and we’ll be just fine. This story is not ending yet. Not until we say so.  
He smiled at what he has wrote and folded up the piece of paper. He didn’t have an envelope but the letter didn’t really have a destination. He didn’t know for sure if Lemony was at the guessed destination. But he knew his brother and he knew this was his happy place. He had to try, right?  
“Can you post this please. Its for Lemony... I know he’s probably dead but...”  
“Of course I will... what is it about?”  
“It’s nothing... it’s stupid really...”  
“I bet it’s not. I’ll send it for you... where to?”  
“Here quickly, I’ll write the address.”  
And he does. This location will stay disclosed in case anyone reading is Count Olaf (that and I’m too dumb to think of a happy place for Lemony so if anyone has an idea...). He hands it back to her and in the nick of time too because at that moment Olaf screams comes from the jail house.  
“That was Count Olaf. He knows we’re gone.”  
She was right. It’s that part of they story.  
“You need to go. Now. Please Olivia”  
“But...”  
Before she can make another argument as to why she should stay he kisses her again. A part of him wanted her to stay, he didn’t want to watch her leave. Another part of him wanted to jump in that taxi and drive into the sunset with Olivia, forget about VFD and be happy. But VFD would always be real and he’d never turn his back on it, so his logical side told him to stay and let her go. And this side won. He kissed her longer then the first time, begging his logical side to shut up. But when it didn’t and they stopped he knew this was it. The last time they’d ever see each other... for a while he reasoned, they’d meet again soon he assured himself. But even so his logical side kept jumping in and saying this was it, that he’d never see her again. And that broke him inside. He wanted to spend his life with her. Or at least let her know he wanted this. Despite what you may think from that very emotionally written letter Jacques was not great at expressing feelings, especially ones like this. But he had to say something. He couldn’t leave things like this, he just couldn’t. So he looked her in the eyes, still very close to her, took a breath in hitching his breath slightly and spoke the truth.  
“I love you Olivia Caliban” well he didn’t see himself saying that but he wasn’t complaining, he was actually quite happy about what he said, especially as it led to her smiling again.  
“I love you Jacques Snicket” she wasn’t complaining either by the looks of it, she too seemed very happy about the turn of events  
“You do...”  
“Of course I do”  
I could say some cheesy line like, and temporarily the world seemed perfect, but they both knew the world was far from perfect. If they world were perfect this would be a stay with me for ever moment, not a goodbye. Even though the world wasn’t perfect it was quiet and that’s how they both liked it. It only lasted a few seconds though, this silence as they looked into each other’s eyes, smiling, hearts beating, for Jacques heard the sound of footsteps coming from inside the jail house. Olaf was coming. Olivia has to leave before Olaf had her back in his grasp. Jacques had to end the treachery tonight. But not when the love of his life could get injured. She had to get out of here whilst she still could and felt safe to. If he was in danger he’d never get her to go and he needed her to be safe, for himself if nothing else.  
“Go. Please. I love you. This story isn’t over yet. It isn’t. Is it?”  
“Definitely not. I love you too. Too much to end this story here.”  
And there it was, the clarification of Olivia Caliban love for Jacques Snicket. Although one but each other would ever know of this. It was enough in that moment. Especially for Jacques. It was the motivation he needed to keep this story going. He knew he had reason to fight. Well obviously he had this before. He had the VFD, his friends who had been wronged, his friends who had been killed, his family, his brother, but now he had love to. It’s what drove Lemony. Beatrice made him a better person, fight the good battle even when he didn’t want to. Olivia has the same effect on him. Jacques wished Beatrice was still alive. Obviously because that would mean this series of unfortunate events wouldn’t be happening but also because he wanted to see the look on her face when he came home with a girl he loved around his arms. She’d probably laugh and say something like took you long enough. She was his best friend and the love of his brothers life. He missed her everyday. It’s probably why he so badly wants to save the children and take them in. But he couldn’t help but think of how things could have been. Beatrice and Olivia hitting it off. It’d be brilliant. Bertram would also love Olivia. They had so much in common. They’d be great friends. And at least with Beatrice a live Lemony may still be here with them. But none of that was true (to his knowledge) all he knew was he didn’t have time to think of things like that. He only had time to act and Olivia was still there, sitting in the taxi, looking at him with love in her eyes. That look made him melt and smile and want to go with her. So instead of doing anything stupid like that he cupped her face in his hand and kissed her one last time. Quickly and passionately. Showing all the feelings he had been unable to say out loud. From the feeling of the kiss he knew she felt the same and it made him want to hold on to her forever. But before he knew it they had stopped, he had stood up properly and was looking at her with a saddened smile.  
“Good luck Olivia Caliban”  
“Good luck Jacques Snicket.”  
She look at him one more time and saw his saddened smile. She didn’t want to leave him. He had said he loved her. How could she leave that. She was sure without a shadow of a doubt that he was being truthful and this wasn’t something he did to everyone. This was special. Something only she and him shared. But it was over... for now she reasoned. He said this story wasn’t over yet and she wouldn’t let it be. She loved him way to much to end this story here. With them parting ways. They would meet again and live together with 5 children until they were grey and old. That she liked. She didn’t care if it was cheesy it was the truth it’s what she wanted. But right now he saw that his eyes begged her to leave. He didn’t want her to get hurt. She didn’t want him to get hurt. But she knew he was more experienced and probably knew best. So despite her heart and brain telling her to stay and protect Jacques she smiled at him softly, to reassure to him that they’d both be okay and see each other on the other side, and started up the engine. She looked at him one more time with desperation to stay in her eyes before leaving. She could see him watching her with sadness and tried her very best to hold it together at least until she was out of his sight. Jacques felt utterly heartbroken. His one chance at happiness had driven into the darkness, because he pushed her away. But he knew he had to. She wasn’t going to get hurt tonight. Or ever if he had a say about it. But he didn’t. The whole night was now out of his control. He was so distracted from watching Olivia drive off that he didn’t here a man walk towards him arms crossed with a devilish smile. He only heard him when he spoke the words that made his heart sink again.  
“Actually this story ends tonight”  
Not on his watch.  
“We’ll see about that”  
However the story did in fact end that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry if it’s not great. 
> 
> Next will be Olivia’s which I will hopefully write shortly...


	3. The Radiant Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia’s point of view of her time in jail. She will also find out a certain someone is in love with her. Okay it’s obviously Jacques, I tried to add mystery, it didn’t work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and then it deleted and I had to rewrite it so I hope it is at least half decent... thank you for reading in advance.

Olivia had been through a whirlwind of emotions over the last few days... weeks... maybe it was months... Time with Jacques Snicket blurred for her. Everything was one magical adventure. An adventure that she thought only had one meaning until she found out maybe she had found something she was secretly searching for this entire time. Love. Olivia had once dreamt of the day she’d meet the man/woman of her dreams, she dreamt of her own fairytale book coming to life. She thought that was how life worked. A romantic situation, her and her sole mate arm in arm, swirling emotions and tension, you know, romantic stuff (I don’t know what happens in romance). She believe this until she started working at Prufrock Prep and slowly she lost her fantasy. She never thought she’d find love so she stopped dreaming about it. That’s why when she met the love of her life she was oblivious to it, because for so long she had blocked out the thought of falling in love. But she loved everything about the man who in this point of the story was in his jail cell writing the letter (that’s right this is kind of a flashback from her preceptive). She loved his fascinating taste in literature and tea. His love of obeying traffic laws and fighting for good. And just him in general, his personality, he made her laugh even when he wasn’t trying. He knew just how to cheer her up, they hadn’t know each other that long but he could already tell when Olivia was doubting herself or worrying about the children and had a great way of taking her mind off of it. He’d put on music and whistle along, she would join in or maybe even sing. Or he would talk about the organisation and his life, he liked talking to her, which is rare for Jacques Snicket. Olivia loved talking to anyone but with Jacques she felt she could say things she couldn’t to anyone else, for instance she never talked about her experience in foster care, not until Jacques brought up his experience in losing his parents. She almost felt guilty for opening up to Jacques but she liked how it felt and he liked that she felt she could share with him.  
She loved the man and only realised how much in that jail cell. Jacques hadn’t spoken in a while. For most of their time in jail he had been talking through the wall to her, trying desperately to reassure her and put a smile on her face. But he had gotten over whelmed after speaking to Olaf. He had mentioned Beatrice, that properly made him think of his siblings. So she decided to let him have his quiet time as daunting as it may be for her. His voice was comforting, he was comforting. Who wasn’t comforting? Esme Squalor. And that’s exactly who arrived at that moment. In her police outfit looking at Olivia with an evil grin.

“Orphans, nothing but trouble. Am I right?” Esme says with an menising grin. Olivia didn’t know weather to hate or pity her. She just kept switching between the two.  
“You’re wrong” she states  
“What did these orphans ever do for you. Before you were dragged into this mess I bet you had some life, a job, a hobby. What do you have now? Is that a corset?”  
What did she have now, everything, more than she’s willing to say out a loud. But this statement did make her pretty angry so she pulled Esme close to her accidentally insinuating something she really didn’t want to.  
“I’m apart of a secret organisation using my intellectual and physically dexsterities for the glorious purposes for which they were made.”  
As Olivia let go Esme let out a humoured laugh. That was a pathetic attempt at frighting her. If that were flirting then bravo but it wasn’t because Esme recalled the way Jacques pleaded with them when they wanted to put Olivia on trial as well...

(Flashback)  
“It wouldn’t make sense” Jacques pleaded  
“She’s in our way” Olaf all but shouts “If we don’t put her on trail what are we suppssed to do with her”  
“Let her go.”  
“I could... but I won’t...”  
“Well maybe if she gave us something we might” Esme pounders  
“Don’t you dare touch her!”  
“Oh Snicket, you really have a soft spot for her. If only you felt the same about me, maybe then we wouldn’t be having this series of unfortunate events”  
“Don’t blame this on me Olaf.”  
“And why would you want to be with Mr I know who Dante is anyway when you have me” Esme states jealously  
“Just leave Olivia alone, please Olaf. You’ve loved before... and I’m not talking about me... she loved you too you know”  
“Fine... I guess... we’ll think of another way to deal with the librarian, for now we’ll just put Snicket on trial.”

As Olaf said, he had a soft spot for her. Maybe she felt the same. So Esme decided to use this to her advantage.  
“Do all you bookish volunteers spout out nonsense when you’re nervous”  
“I’m not afraid”  
“You should be. What do you think your boyfriend is going to rescue you?”  
Boyfriend? Olivia laughed for she didn’t know how else to react but... did this villain really think Jacques and her were girlfriend and boyfriend. She felt like a giddy teenager at that moment. When you have a crush and people start saying you’d look cute together, it felt like that. However this was not secondary school, this was, well goodness knows what this was but she was in jail for peeps sack, she couldn’t start daydreaming about the handsome man in the cell next door being her boyfriend, she had to stay focused. Which is when she thought of what Esme had said before “well maybe if she gave us something we might” she knew what that something was and she knew how to use it to her advantage. She knew this was a very risky card to play. Jacques had made it specifically clear that no one on the fire starting side of the schism could know of the location but there was no way in a million years she was going to let Jacques burn at the stack tomorrow. Even thinking about it made her heart shatter, tears form invisibly behind her eyes, her body shake, she couldn’t lose him, that was when she realised she loved him, right in that moment. She was in love with the man and she wasn’t going to let him die. She would do whatever it took, even if that meant lying to Esme Squalor about giving her the location of the sugar bowl.  
“I think I’m going to rescue him” Olivia says gathering her thoughts so she is calm and collected for this high risk high reward deal she was about to make  
“Darling your boyfriend is going to be burnt at the stake tomorrow, I’m so sorry if we didn’t make that clear” Esme sarcastically remakes  
“Not if you open this cell and let us go”  
“And why on earth would I do that?”  
“Because I’m a librarian”  
“Oh, wow”  
This was it, the moment of truth. Was Esme gullible enough to fall for this trick. Would she really release them from prison just to get the location of a sugar bowl. Olivia was pretty hopeful though because she knew this wasn’t just A sugar bowl this was THE sugar bowl. Esme had a personal connection with it unlike the rest of the bad side of the schism who just wanted the sugar. So Olivia was very confident that this plan would work.  
“Don’t you see. Librarians know where to find things.”  
“What things?” Esme says with keen interest - the plan is working like a charm.  
“Missing things”  
“Stolen things” Esme obliviously corrects  
“That’s right” Olivia was all so very excited to see if this trick would work “if you let Jacques and I go, I will give you the location of the sugar bowl.”  
A silence grew but not one that sent worry down the spine of the librarian, no, the one that made her smile for hope had returned. Esme grinned every so proudly to herself, and of course she did, this was what she was looking for all a long, her sugar bowl. And in the adjacent cell was what Olivia had been looking for all along, or at least a part of it. Now they could rescue the children and drive off into the sunset, as such, if that’s what Jacques wanted. She didn’t know how he felt, to be quite honest Olivia didn’t think Jacques would look twice at her. She thought of herself as ugly, boring and worthless (obviously she is none of those things). Why would a man as handsome, charming and precious as Jacques Snicket go for plain old Olivia Caliban. He had so many better options. The organisation was filled with amazing men and women who would suite Jacques very well. So Olivia didn’t think she stood a chance, but she knew that she loved him and therefore would never let him die on her watch. And who knows, maybe they’d still work together. They did agree to adopt the children together, and get married she adds before quickly brushing it off. Oh she hoped she’d see more of Jacques, she loved spending time with Jacques, she loved him after all. But she could tell him another day, when she knew she could a) tell him privately and intimately and b) have somewhere to run and hide if he rejected her. Oh she didn’t stand a chance she thought (how wrong was she). She was going through a never ending thought cycle of me and Jacques will be so happy together and he won’t want to spend time with boring old me. That was until Esme cut these thoughts with the best statement Olivia had heard all day.  
“I’ll get the keys.”  
They were going to get out of here. Everything was going to be okay. She was in love, she was happy and she was ready to save five children who she would hopefully end up adopting, preferably with Jacques Snicket who would hopefully be hers.

_

And now she knew, Jacques Snicket did love her. They had just confessed there feelings to one another outside the jail house. He had said he loved her and she had said it back. It was so magically. For once everything felt perfect. That was until she had driven off with out the children and without Jaqcues. She knew he was right but she so badly wanted to save those children. She felt useless as she drove in the dark of night.  
The Quagmires were still lost. She had nice memories of Isadora looking for books of poetry and Duncan looking at many autobiography’s, he wanted to write one someday about himself, when he became a famous journalist, Duncan was determined to be one. He always said he’d be humble and speak about his lovely up bringing, his sister and brothers intelligence and try to shorten the whole house burning and death thing. He just wanted to write about the nice memories of the good old days. Isadora didn’t care about fame, she just wanted people to read and relate to her poetry. Olivia did and Isadora felt safe for the first time in a long while as she read her poetry to Olivia. Oh how Olivia wanted the Quagmires to be safe.  
She hadn’t know the Baudelaires that long but she too wanted them out of Olaf’s reach and safe with her and Jacques, who were now partners in VFD and in life. Jacques would protect them from the ghastly Count Olaf, so would she and they’d allow there intelligent minds to grow. Olivia imagined they’d have a huge library. She and Jacques would spend hours making it perfect for them. A poetry section, an autobiography section, an invention section, a cookery section and basically every other book on the plant for Klaus and Olivia. Klaus seemed to particularly like Olivia, she was a fellow book lover who had so much knowledge on literature that she didn’t know what to do with it, how could he not love her. If he had the chance, Klaus would have spent hours upon hours looking through the library at Prufrock Prep, he’d probably even accept clipping vice principal Nero’s toenails if it meant he could spend a few extra minutes in the library. All the kids would. Disgusting as the punishment would be. They were amazing and intelligent kids. And she loved them for that. So did Jacques. Jacques would be able to help Violet invent, Olivia thought. They could spend time making repairs to the taxi and working in his garage. Jacques had told Olivia how he and his siblings had a workshop at their home and how he and Kit would spend hours making random bits and bobs in there. If Jacques could recreate that room in the house Olivia was proudly planning in her head as she drove she could imagine Violet being very happy which is all Olivia wants, for them to be happy. And Jacques was an amazing cook so he could help Sunny in the kitchen. Olivia loved that trait of his. Over their time together on the interminably long drive Jacques has cooked a number of delicious meals for the two of them. He said he’d learnt this skill off of Larry. Kudos to Larry because Jacques was an excellent chief. They had both joked about how domestic they could be at times and that if they lived together they’d have the perfect balance. It wasn’t a joke now though, now the possibility of them living together was huge. He had said the sorry wasn’t over yet. It wasn’t she thought. They met again, they fall even more madly in love, they get married and most importantly adopt the children. That’s how she thought it would work and the smirk that grew on her face as she thought if this scenario made her insanely happy. She was so distracted that she nearly missed the postbox that was in the middle of nowhere on the hinterland road... for some reason (plot convenience...).

As she saw the post box she halted to a stop. She wanted to get out and post it she did, but she couldn’t. It’s not that she didn’t trust Jacques, she did, she trusted him with her life, and she’d do it a thousand times over. But what did the letter say. What if he just complained about her. She knew he had told her that he loved her but what if it was just a move... an act... what if this was his way of ditching her... well she reasoned that as long as he saved the children she’d be able to move on. But she loved the man so much and she couldn’t bare the thought of not seeing, or hugging or kissing the man again and as all these thoughts circled and jumbled up in her brain she didn’t know what overtook her but she opened the letter without even thing about it and. Her mind went silent.  
As she read the letter the what were invisible tears turned colourfully and sad with happiness. He loved her. So much. How? Why? He even put her name so it had to be her he was talking about. And to Lemony, his brother. The brother who was presumed dead, the bother he loved more than anyone, the brother he talked so proudly and sadly about. The brothers whose opinion and approval he respected more than anyone’s. He had told him that he was in love with her... he loved her... Jacques Snicket loved Olivia Caliban, loves Olivia Caliban. She couldn’t believe it. The way he wrote about her. When Jacques had said he was writing and when he had asked Olivia to deliver this letter she had no idea this would be what he was talking about. She was confused but extremely happy. And the way he had to add at the bottom that they had kissed. Her heart literally skipped a beat, and Olivia isn’t the kind of woman to use literally figuratively. As the note drew to a close she just held it for a few moments, wishing Jacques were sat next to her so she could leap into his arms and protest her undying love to him. Because now she knew more than ever that she was in love with this man. She was going to spend the rest of her life with this man. And if Lemony is alive she hopes he will come and visit them and bring this note with him so he can embarrass his older brother. It didn’t sound like something Lemony would do, but Olivia secretly wanted it to happen. She loved Jacques Snicket and he loved her.

As she got out the car and walked over to the post box she felt her heart beat out of control. She couldn’t describe the feeling but it was intense. A good intense. And as she pushed the letter into the box she prayed to all the gods she had read about in books that the letter would arrive safely to an alive Lemony. How happy would Jacques be if Lemony were to reply to him. But how will the younger brother know where to send his reply to, Jacques had not stated. Well how could he, who knows where they’ll be tomorrow or next week or next month. As long as they were together with the children she’d be happy. Besides Jacques guessed Lemonys whereabouts, Lemony could guess Jacques correctly and they couldn’t risk writing where they were going on paper. So she slipped the letter though the box’s and headed back to the car. She thought about Lemonys reaction to his brother confession of love. He loved her. She still found it pretty unbelievable but completely amazing. She wondered what Jacques twin sister would think of she and him together. Would she approve, would the librarian be enough for the handsome taxi driver. Olivia hoped she was enough and decided in that moment she would be her best for Jacques, not by changing who she is, that would be stupid, he fell in love with who she is, but by always being herself. She and Jacques would be for ever happy with their five children and Jacques family would love her, fingers crossed. If only she could meet them in person. She would, one day, she reasoned incorrectly. She and Jacques were in it for the long run, for life. She’d meet them one day, she knew it. Jacques and Olivia Snicket, it has a nice ring to it. Snicket. She couldn’t wait to meet the other Snickets Jacques talks so fondly about. 

And she would meet them, well one of them, and only for a few minutes. She won’t even realise who she is, not until it is too late. So actually that’s quite sad. I tried to make that cheerful - it didn’t work. But for all the horrors that awaited Olivia at the carnival, Jacques death, Olaf’s appearance, the Baudelaires near death, her actual death, for all the bad times that were coming her way, in this blissful moment in time she just drove, thinking about her, Jacques, the children and the other Snickets. Oh how happy they would all be. That was what she held on to, until all hope left her at the carigari carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And by “radiant realisation” I mean her finding out Jacques loves her, not all the horrors that are yet to come. 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> It’s not the best but I thought I’d post anyway. 
> 
> Update may either be really quick or quite slow. It really depends on how much time I have.


End file.
